


a welcome interruption

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emperor Armitage Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Emperor Hux is in the middle of important but increasingly trying trade negotiations, when one of his children decides to disrupt the tension.





	a welcome interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the prompts I took on Tumblr, the requester wanted something with one of Hux's kids interrupting a diplomatic meeting! I also wanted to explore how other alien races in the SW universe might view humanoid omegas and carry prejudices about them as well, so there's some of that.
> 
> Hope you like if this sort of thing is up your alley!

Hux is on day two of negotiations with the visiting Celanite traders, and he’s about ready to rip his hair out and toss his laurel crown upon the floor.

He knew they would be difficult, especially considering what Hux is trying to get them to agree to—sole rights to a recent, bountiful source of rock ivory, perfect for the new armada of destroyers his empire is trying to get off the ground—but even he didn’t realize they’d be _this_ obstinate. His patience is wearing thinner by the second, and the beige coloring of the meeting room walls is starting to make him sick.

Once Hux’s through with this, he’ll have to redecorate the entire place, to at least give him something noteworthy to look at when particularly difficult dignitaries decide to chase negotiations around in circles.

But it isn’t just their stubbornness with respect to the actual business at hand that’s bothering Hux. He can deal with hard-headed middlemen, his sharp tongue handy when it comes to talking his way into what he wants. But deliberate, _personal_ slights are an entirely different matter to contend with.

Celanites, as it turns out, lack the three-type biology common to other humanoids, but even so they know of Hux’s status, the fact that he’d been the one to birth his children, and they very clearly think less of him for it. Hux had caught one of them speaking under his breath, a word Hux wishes he didn’t know in their language— _sh’yulka_.

Breeder.

“It’s simply not intelligent for us to restrict our exports to one power.” The head of the Celanite contingent sniffs at the air, triangular ears pointed up straight and alert. “Surely you can comprehend our reticence.”

“Of course I can,” Hux says, doing his best to hide the bristling he feels beneath his official raiment. He doesn’t like this one’s tone, there’s something more there than a voice just unused to the patterns of Basic speech. “But I can assure you and your leaders that you’ll be compensated handsomely for the rights. You won’t be lacking in funds, as there’s none in the galaxy that can enrich your planet the way the Empire can.”

“The Empire is also known for taking advantage of exclusive trading rights, draining all influence and benefit from their alleged _partners_.” The Celanite looks past his long, wispy eyebrows and down a tapered snout at Hux, as he’s done since the very moment they met. He keeps sniffing, too, as if to affirm to himself that the emperor is of little concern. Hux finds it irritating—are these greedy kynoids so conceited they haven’t heard of his conquests? How he claimed the First Order, then the _galaxy_ for himself, and defended that claim against all insurrection and discontent? How he groomed even the great _Kylo Ren_ into his enforcer and husband? Perhaps they assume Hux has others working behind the scenes, propping him up as a puppet and an appealing face.

“I assure you, the Empire has no intention of deceiving its allies, so long as the terms of any agreement are adhered to—“

“Maybe there are others you should bring in to speak with us, Emperor Hux?” The golden-furred dignitary to his right speaks, leaning his chin forward on a paw-like hand. “It may help to move things along if we were to conference with someone who better understands _our_ kind.”

Hux opens his mouth to reply, perhaps covertly reprimand the Celanite for his disrespect just to release a little of his own frustration, when the door to the meeting room suddenly bangs open, followed by a loud, distraught wail of:

“ _Mummy!_ ”

Each of the Celanites grunt in unison, their ears perking up at the abrupt noise. Hux whirls around in his seat, eyes immediately trained on the little boy now toddling in through the swinging door, scent and voice immediately recognizable to the emperor. It’s Leander, one of his middle children, dressed in his napping robes and squeezing a pale yellow blanket tight to his chest. His reddish hair is a mess, as is his face—puffy, streaked with tears.

The two guards that’d been ordered to watch the door peer sheepishly into the meeting room, clearly apprehensive of laying a hand on one of the imperial children. And while Hux doesn’t want them manhandling any of his pups under _any_ circumstances, he almost wishes they’d done more to stop Leander, as this truly is the _worst_ time his son could’ve picked to intrude on his work.

“ _Mummy_ , I—I had a nightmare!” Leander hiccups as he makes a beeline towards Hux, not paying attention to anyone or anything else in the room. He nearly trips on the hem of his pajamas, causing Hux to rise from his chair. He apologizes quickly to the Celanites, noting the exasperation on their faces but choosing not to comment on it yet. He bends his knees, red underside of his cape sweeping against the carpet as he lays a hand on his son’s quaking shoulder.

“Leander,” Hux murmurs, keeping his voice low, “Mum’s very busy right now. Why didn’t you go to papa, or one of your siblings if you had a nightmare?”

“Papa is busy with his training, and I—I wanted _you_ ,” Leander’s words crumple and he lets out another upset wail, scrubbing at his face with the end of his blanket. Hux sighs, rubbing his thumb beneath one of his son’s weepy eyes. He can feel the eyes of the Celanites bore into his back, hear their dismissive scoffs, more of that debasing _word_.

“I won’t be much longer,” Hux lies, trying to get his son to calm down enough for the guards to lead him back to their private quarters, “it was only a nightmare. I need for you to stop crying and wait until I’m finished.”

“B-But…” Leander starts, one of his little hands now tugging on Hux’s sleeve. The emperor purses his lips, ready to dislodge his fingers and shoo him away. He knows it’s harsh, but he’s at his wits ends with the Celanites and the sudden appearance of Leander, when these emissaries are already dismissing him for mothering children, only agitates him further. But as his son sobs and looks up at him, brown eyes dark and swimming with tears, so clearly _scared_ and in need of help and love, Hux reconsiders.

A memory plays in his mind—a lonely child, the brief glimpse of a man dressed pompously and conversing with others in similar garb before a door closes with a thunderous _slam_ , a bone-deep sense of loneliness and anger. Hux suddenly softens, and instead of sending Leander off he gets down on his knees and opens his arms, letting his son fall into a tight hug.

“There there, dearest,” Hux cradles him close, letting Leander rest his head against his shoulder and even rub his sniffling nose against one of his epaulettes. “ _Shh_. You’ll be alright.”

Hux holds him for a moment, rubbing his back, before he rises to his feet with his son in his arms.

“Forgive the interruption, there won’t be any more going forward,” He states as he moves to sit back in the chair, but the head of the Celanite dignitaries raises a hirsute brow at that, now not even making the polite effort to conceal his antipathy.

“You expect negotiation to continue when you’ve a child at your breast?” He barks, derisive. “If you think of us so lowly, _emperor_ , then maybe our trade route would better serve another sovereignty altogether.”

Leander whines and curls into Hux, the gruff voices upsetting him. The emperor bristles and narrows his eyes at the dignitary, the last of his thinned patience vanishing like smoke.

“Perhaps you’re correct,” Hux says icily, cupping one hand over the back of his son’s head. “I would not wish to continue holding negotiations for a minute longer with thick-headed, hierarchical _beasts_ such as yourselves.”

The gold-furred Celanite growls, the meeting table clanking as he rises to his feet, but Hux stands firm. Behind him, he hears the guards at the door move into the room proper, flanking him, their blasters still resting in a neutral position for now.

“You will leave. If your entire emissary is not gone by the time I put my son to bed, I will call my _husband_ to personally escort you all off the palace grounds.” Hux doesn’t bother to conceal the threat in his voice, no longer caring to salvage the Empire’s relationship with the Celanites. There are other ways to acquire the rock ivory needed for his armada. From races that were more agreeable, that didn’t underestimate his power and cruelty. That wouldn’t insult his children and his role as their mother to his face.

With that, Hux leaves the dignitaries in the hands of his guards, carefully supporting Leander as he walks through the hallways in the direction of his private quarters, mentally rescheduling the rest of his day to keep it free. The boy sniffles right in Hux’s ear, raising his head slightly.

“Mummy…I’m sorry…” His little hand grips tighter into the emperor’s regalia. “I shouldn’t…I get s-so scared…”

“Hush, dearest.” Hux turns his head to kiss into his son’s hair. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“T-Those guys sounded mad, and _mean_ …”

“They were. _Very_ mean.” Hux slows, taking a moment to shift Leander in his arms, so he can look his son in the eyes. “I would much rather spend the rest of my day with you, than them.”

Leander face lights up a little at that, his tears finally starting to dry. “Really?”

“Of course. I’ll summon papa and we’ll take you and your brother and sisters out into the gardens to play. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Leander nods his head shyly, a little smile fluttering to his lips. Hux quickly matches it with one of his own, and leans in to kiss his son on his little rounded nose. It earns him a soft giggle that warms his heart.

Kylo likely won’t be pleased to hear about how the Celanites treated him, but he can’t see his mate being all that upset that, in the end, Hux chose _family_.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if people want more of my Huxlings, but I'd always be willing to put them in more stuff. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
